Fifty Shades of Ianto
by Duam78
Summary: Un livre va amener Ianto à découvrir de nouvelles expériences ! Rated MA - NC17 - BDSM ! (à situer où vous le souhaitez ... dans la continuité de la série, dans un UA ou on oublie la fin de la S2, la 3 et la 4 )


**J'ai écris ce one-shot il y a déjà un bon moment (septembre 2013), pour être juste, presque aussitôt avoir terminé de lire la trilogie "Fifty Shades".**

**_J'ai hésité à la poster._**

**_Ce n'est pas vraiment le style de NC17 que j'écris habituellement- J'avais jamais écrit du BDSM._**

**_Bref, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais faire de cette fic. Si elle allait plaire ou non ... Elle est donc restée sur mon ordinateur. Et puis hier, je suis "retombée" dessus et je me suis dit : au diable ! publions là sur fanfiction ! on verra bien ^^_**

**_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ... toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise ne pourra être que positive du moment quelle apporte quelque chose ^^_**

* * *

La porte du bureau du Capitaine Jack s'ouvrit lentement sans le moindre bruit. Ianto passa la tête dans l'embrasure et jeta un coup d'œil insistant dans le QG essayant de voir à travers la pénombre si ses co-équipiers étaient arrivés ou s'il était seul. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif au moindre son qui pourrait l'informer sur une éventuelle présence. Mais à part le bourdonnement régulier du générateur de faille, aucun bruit suspect. Même s'il savait qu'à 3h45 du matin il avait peu de chance de tomber sur Gwen, Owen ou Tosh. Ianto n'était pas serein. Il jeta un regard en arrière vers la trappe du plancher du bureau de son supérieur et amant. Jack dormait encore à points fermés.

Il pénétra dans la grande salle, serrant dans ses bras un livre, la couverture cachée contre son torse, et ses vêtements. I n'avait pas voulu s'habiller dans la même pièce que Jack de peur de le réveiller. C'est donc nu comme un ver qu'il déposa le livre avec précaution sur un des bureaux. Il s'habilla à la hâte mais sans brui. Il enfila son boxer et son pantalon gris foncé, puis mis sa chemise prune, sa cravate, le gilet et la veste de la même couleur que son pantalon ainsi que ses chaussures. Il reprit le livre et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Arrivé aux pieds des marches menant aux cellules et archives, il hésita. Aller se cacher dans les Archives était-elle la meilleure solution ? Ne serait-ce pas l'endroit où Jack irait le chercher immédiatement ? Il regarda vers la cuisine, mais là aussi il raya mentalement cette possibilité. Les cellules du 3e étage souterrain étaient vides et de là il entendrait ses collègues arriver et prétendre à une vérification de routine tout en cachant son livre. Oui, c'est là qu'il irait.

Ianto descendit les trois étages le séparant de sa cachette. Il poussa la lourde porte blindée, la referma et alla s'installer dans la cellule la plus éloignée de l'entrée. Il composa le code d'ouverture et s'installa à même le sol, le dos posé contre la paroi.

Il posa délicatement le livre sur ses genoux et passa une main sur la couverture. Rien que ce geste le fit frémir de plaisir. Une cravate grise traversait en diagonale la couverture et 4 mots scintillaient en argenté en haut à droite. Fifty Shades of Grey.

Les mains moites de peur d'être découvert mais également d'excitation à l'idée de découvrir enfin ce livre dont tout le monde parlait, il ouvrit l'ouvrage à la première page et commença à lire tout en restant à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Ianto savait que s'il était découvert en pleine lecture de ce livre, il serait charrié durant les dix prochaines années si ce n'était pas plus. Ils en avaient discuté un soir autour d'un verre dans un pub de Cardiff. Un de leur rare soir de détente. Tosh avait viré cramoisi en jurant au Bon Dieu qu'elle ne lirait jamais une telle histoire, Gwen avait plaisanté en disant qu'elle avait ce qu'il lui convenait chez elle et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de livre pour lui donner des idées, Owen avait acquiescé et Jack avait plaisanté (ou pas) sur le fait que si E L James l'avait connu, elle aurait écrit bien plus que 3 tomes. Ianto, lui, n'avait rien dit, haussant juste les épaules lorsque Gwen lui avait demandé son avis, rougissant légèrement. L'alarme du Hub l'avait sauvé de justesse, car il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il aurait pu répondre. Il se souvenait encore des taquineries de l'équipe vis à vis de Tosh qui avait un jour avoué avoir lu et aimé la saga Twilight…

Il avait acheté le livre dans la petite librairie du Cromwell council estate, lors d'une de ses rares visites à sa famille pour l'anniversaire de sa nièce Mica. C'était un mois auparavant. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de le lire avant cette nuit.

Ianto était un lecteur assez rapide et au bout de deux heures, il avait déjà bien avancé dans l'histoire. Il avait accroché dès les premières pages et ne pouvait arrêter de lire. À chaque fin de chapitre, il voulait connaître la suite, et les engloutissait les uns après les autres, suivant les aventures du dominant Christian Grey et de sa soumise Anastasia. Allait-elle signer ce contrat ? Allait-elle être assez forte pour accepter ce type de relation ?

Tout en dévorant les chapitres, Ianto se demandait comment il réagirait dans la même situation. Il se reconnaissait un peu dans cette pauvre Anastasia Steel. Totalement novice dans les affaires de cœur et de sexe, tout comme lui vis-à-vis de Jack. Oui, lui n'était pas vierge en matière de relations sexuelles, il avait déjà eu des petites copines, mais dans une relation avec un homme, il était totalement inexpérimenté lorsqu'il avait commencé sa liaison avec le beau Jack.

Totalement absorbé par sa lecture, Ianto n'entendit pas la porte du couloir s'ouvrir. Jack s'avança vers lui et s'adossa à la porte de la cellule faisant face à celle qu'occupait Ianto. Il le regarda quelques minutes, un sourire aux lèvres, puis se décida à le tirer de sa concentration.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as laissé seul dans le lit ? » lui demanda t-il.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son amant, Ianto sursauta tellement qu'il lâcha le livre qui glissa jusqu'aux pieds de Jack. Bien qu'il eut le reflexe d'aller le rechercher, il ne fut pas assez rapide. Jack s'était déjà penché pour le récupérer et il le feuilletait, un sourire empli de promesses aux lèvres. Il commença à en lire un passage à haute voix.

_« - C'est bon ? Souffle t-il _

_- Oui _

_Il me cingle les fesses. Cette fois, ça pince. _

_- Oui qui ? _

_- Oui monsieur. »_

Jack continua sa lecture silencieusement. Ianto était tétanisé de honte et ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire pour expliquer son attitude. Il voulait reprendre le livre, empêcher Jack de continuer à lire, mais entendre ces mots dans la bouche de son amant l'excitait beaucoup. Jack continua à haute voix.

_« - Lève les jambes, bébé, mets les autour de moi. _

_Malgré ma faiblesse j'obéis, ceinturant ses hanches de mes jambes pendant qu'il se positionne sous moi. D'un seul coup, il est en moi, et je crie encore ; il pousse un gémissement étouffé dans mon oreille. Mes bras reposent sur ses épaules pendant qu'il me pistonne. Qu'est-ce que c'est profond, comme ça… Son sexe qui me défonce, son visage dans mon cou, son souffle éraillé sur ma gorge, je sens que ça monte … »_

Jack arrêta de lire et leva les yeux vers Ianto toujours agenouillé sur le sol ; les bras ballants et le regard plein d'interrogations. Jack referma le livre, le laissa choir au sol et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

« C'est ça qui t'excite Ianto ? » lui demanda t-il enfin après de longues minutes de silence.

Ianto ouvrit la bouche mais il ne put dire quoi que ce soit. Il était trop humilié pour répondre. S'il avait pu se cacher dans ce trou de souris situé dans le mur à sa droite, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Et il y serait resté un bon moment.

Ianto leva les yeux vers son amant mais ce ne fut pas un regard amusé cherchant à l'embarrasser qu'il vit. Non. Il y vit un regard enflammé, un regard d'excitation, un regard à la Christian Grey. Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux, il avait devant lui le personnage de son livre, en chair et en os, en la personne de Jack. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il émanait de lui une aura de sexe, du sexe brut, de sexe bestial, de sexe primitif.

« Je t'ai posé une question Ianto ! » lui dit-il sèchement.

« Je … je … » bredouilla t-il

« Je quoi ? » continua Jack sur le même ton.

« NON, non, enfin … un peu » avoua le jeune gallois, les yeux baissés.

« Regarde-moi quand tu me parles ! Ça t'excite la douleur, la soumission, l'obéissance aveugle ? »

« Oui » avoua Ianto dans un souffle.

« J'ai pas entendu Ianto ! Ça t'excite ? » lui redemanda t-il plus froidement encore.

« Oui ça m'excite »

« Oui qui ? » réprimanda le Capitaine

Ianto frissonna. Le ton de Jack ne laissait aucun doute. Il ne plaisantait pas. Il s'était métamorphosé en ce dominant avide de sexe, de punitions corporelles et de soumission absolue. Qu'arriverait-il s'il lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas jouer à ce jeu dangereux ? Qu'il était certes excité par cela mais que ça restait du domaine du fantasme, de l'interdit ? D'un autre coté, un fantasme n'était-il pas censé pouvoir se réaliser un jour ou l'autre ? Ce jour était-il arrivé ? Arriverait-il à conjuguer plaisir et souffrances ? Et comment cela changerait-il leur relation ? Il ne connaissait rien du passé sexuel de Jack. Avait-il déjà expérimenté ce genre de jeux sexuels ? Aimait-il ça ? Faire souffrir son partenaire, le fouetter, le fesser, le prendre bestialement, du sexe sans sentiments. Prendrait-il du plaisir à le voir souffrir ?

« J'attends … »

Les pensées de Ianto s'emmêlaient dans sa tête, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait répondre ou pas. Les larmes commençaient à affluer aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait peur. Une peur irrationnelle mais impossible à combattre. Il savait que Jack ne lui ferait pas mal, en tous cas il ne lui ferait pas mal gratuitement. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Il ferma les yeux. Une larme coula sur sa joue droite tandis qu'il baissait la tête.

« Oui, Monsieur … » murmura t-il.

« Bien. Approche » lui ordonna Jack.

Ianto commença à vouloir se lever mais fut rapidement arrêté par celui qui était devenu son Maître.

« T'ais-je autorisé à te lever ? » le gronda t-il

« Non »

« Non qui ? »

« Non Monsieur »

« N'oublie pas comment tu dois me répondre « bébé », sinon je serai obligé de te punir » lui lança son amant.

« Oui Monsieur, pardon Monsieur »

« Bien, très bien « bébé », maintenant avance vers moi à genoux »

Ianto tiqua sur le mot « bébé », se sentant rabaissé mais il ne dit rien et se déplaça en faisant glisser ses genoux sur le sol rêche et sale du couloir, les yeux toujours baissés.

« Lève la tête »

Il leva la tête mais ne pu regarder Jack dans les yeux. Le Capitaine se saisit alors de la cravate, la sortit de dessous le gilet et la tira vers le haut, levant encore plus la tête du gallois.

« Regarde-moi ! »

Il tira brusquement sur la cravate, obligeant Ianto à laisser échapper un cri alors que celui-ci levait les yeux. Ianto commençait à regretter d'avoir accepter de jouer à ce jeu dangereux. Il commençait à comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir cette pauvre Anastasia dans le roman.

Toujours retenu par la cravate, la tête relevée, le nœud de cravate commençant à peser durement sur sa trachée et l'empêchant de respirer normalement, Ianto scrutait le visage de son supérieur. Ses yeux bleus avaient pris une teinte plus sombre, ils brillaient de désir. Un rictus scabreux lui barrait le bas du visage. Ce n'était plus le Jack aimant et attentionné qu'il connaissait lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Jack fit glisser sa main vers son pantalon et descendit la fermeture éclaire. Il l'entrouvrit et de son index, il écarta l'élastique de son boxer. Il plongea la main à l'intérieur et en ressortit sa verge. Il fit quelques vas-et-viens avec sa main afin de la durcir un peu, se positionna devant le visage de Ianto et posa son gland sur les lèvres de Ianto.

« Ouvre » lui ordonna t-il.

Ianto s'exécuta et Jack enfonça son sexe d'un coup, prenant le jeune homme par surprise et lui donnant des hauts le cœur. Il se dégagea en poussant le bassin de Jack de ses mains et dans l'effort se retrouva sur les fesses.

« Nan mais ça va pas Jack ? « hurla t-il.

« Tu oses te refuser à ton Maître ? Ça mérite une punition ! Debout ! »

Ianto fusillait Jack du regard. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de continuer ce jeu malsain. Il se releva, s'épousseta et commença à prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée pour s'en aller. Mais il ne fit pas plus de deux pas. Jack se pencha un peu et le prit sur son épaule. Malgré les gesticulations et les cris de Ianto, Le capitaine entra dans la cellule et la referma avec son bracelet. Il déposa Ianto, le torse sur la couchette, les jambes à terre et le maintient fermement le temps qu'il s'assoit lui aussi sur le lit de fortune.

« Ne bouge pas Ianto, Plus tu bougeras, plus la punition sera longue ! » l'avertit-il.

« Jack arrête ! Je ne veux plus ! stop ! » supplia Ianto qui sentit son postérieur être relevé et positionné à cheval sur les cuisses de Jack.

Une première douleur se fit sentir lorsque Jack le fessa pour la première fois. Le jeune gallois essaya de se sortir des griffes de son prédateur mais sans succès et comme il en avait été avertit, les frappes se firent plus fortes. Plus il bougeait, plus les frappes s'amplifiaient. Lorsque la cinquième claqua dans un bruit mat, Ianto poussa un cri.

« Je peux continuer encore longtemps « BEBE », Tu te lasseras avant moi » l'avertit Jack en appuyant sur le mot bébé, comme l'aurait fait Christian Grey.

Ianto capitula. Il ne lutterait plus en espérant que cela s'arrête rapidement. Une autre fessée atterrit sur son postérieur déjà en feu malgré les couches protectrices de son pantalon et de son boxer. Il s'accrocha à la couverture de la couchette et serra les dents. Une nouvelle s'abattit moins forte, puis une autre. Entre chaque fessée, Jack caressait maintenant son postérieur calmant la douleur et amenant un petit effet excitant avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse avec la frappe suivante.

« Et de dix ! C'est bien Bébé, tu commences à comprendre. Maintenant agenouille-toi devant moi et ouvre la bouche ! »

Ianto se releva grimaçant. Il vint s'agenouiller entre les jambes ouvertes de Jack et s'empara de son membre qui avait retrouvé sa mollesse. Il l'enfourna et commença à lui redonner de la vigueur. Il faisait passer sa langue sur son gland, la descendait le long de la hampe s'attardant à l'orée de ses bourses et remontant avant de l'engloutir de nouveau. Jack se saisit de la tête de son amant et commença à bouger son bassin d'avant en arrière, allant plus loin à chaque coup de reins, laissant Ianto s'habituer à la présence de son sexe au fond de sa gorge. D'un coup, il s'enfonça entièrement et reteint la tête de Ianto l'empêchant de se retirer. Le visage de Ianto rougit. Ses mains poussaient sur les jambes de Jack mais il tenait fermement. Ianto commençait à manquer d'air, ses mouvements devenaient plus rapides et forts alors qu'il tapait les cuisses et les bras de son amant essayant de lui signifier qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il était maintenant rouge écarlate, son cœur battait à plus de 180 pulsations minutes. Il commençait à étouffer. C'est à ce moment là que Jack le lâcha. Ianto recula jusqu'au mur, s'y adossa et reprit bruyamment sa respiration entre deux toux. Son torse se relevait très rapidement alors qu'il cherchait à reprendre un souffle normal et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main se débarrassant d'un surplus de salive. Il ne pouvait parler. Il se contentait de regarder vers son amant qui lui était en train de le regarder en retour tout en se masturbant avec sa main droite.

Jack se releva et se dirigea vers Ianto. Il le releva en le prenant sous les épaules. Ianto était toujours essoufflé mais Jack l'embrassa quand même passionnément. Leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent et jouèrent ensemble un jeu de cache-cache savant. Ianto sentait l'érection de Jack contre sa cuisse et cela fit monter en lui un désir brûlant. Il enlaça de ses mains le torse de son amant mais fut arrêté par celui-ci qui lui prit les poignets et les leva au dessus de sa tête.

« Oh non « bébé », c'est moi qui commande et c'est pas l'heure du sexe pépère » lui dit-il.

Il le lâcha et commença à le déshabiller. Il lui enleva sa veste qu'il lança au sol. Il défit les boutons de son gilet, puis ceux de sa chemise et les lui enleva également. Il lui laissa seulement sa cravate.

« On va garder ça, elle nous servira plus tard » lui susurra t-il à l'oreille. « Enlève ton pantalon et tes chaussures Ianto ! »

Ianto dégrafa sa ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon et l'enleva. Il se déchaussa et enleva ses chaussettes également. Le sol cimenté lui faisait mal aux pieds mais il n'en dit rien, redoutant une nouvelle punition. Il était en boxer et cravate, à la merci de ce nouveau Jack. Il commençait à se prendre au jeu, réalisant que la douleur ressentie jusque là n'était pas si horrible et intolérable. Il ne sentait déjà plus la brûlure de son postérieur. Et il devait se l'avouer, c'était assez excitant. Jack alternait plaisir et douleur contrôlée avec brio.

« Retourne-toi » lui ordonna Jack

Ianto ne dit rien et obéit aussitôt. Jack le plaqua au mur et positionna une jambe entre les siennes afin de le caler.

« Il y a un avantage à ta sempiternelle cravate Ianto, elle va faire un très bon lien. »

Il se saisit de la cravate et lui fit faire un demi-tour. Il commença à défaire le nœud faisant virevolter les pans libres dans le dos du Gallois, ce qui lui donna des frissons.

« Lève les bras au-dessus de ta tête ! » ordonna Jack

Jack s'empara du poignet droit de Ianto et l'entoura d'un des bouts de la cravate et le noua. Il passa le pan libre à travers un anneau situé au ras du plafond et qui servait à menotter les Weevils trop récalcitrants, et le noua autour de l'autre poignet. Ianto était sur ses demi-pointes, pas très stable, les muscles de ses bras et jambes tendus au maximum.

« Je n'ai pas de croix de Saint André, mais je pense que ça fera l'affaire, tu ne crois pas « bébé » ? »

« Si Monsieur » lui répondit-il par réflexe.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas du corps de Ianto, passa ses pouces sous l'élastique du boxer et le retira entièrement tout en lui asséna une fessée. Ianto laissa s'échapper un gémissement.

« Compte Ianto ! »

Une seconde s'abattit sur l'autre fesse.

« Deux ! »

« Bien bébé »

« Trois ! » gémit le Gallois qui s'était emparé de sa cravate et s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces.

« Quatre ! »

Tous ses muscles étaient tendus. Il serrait les dents. Des montées de chaleurs l'envahissaient. Une chaleur due aux brûlures infligées par les coups mais également la chaleur émanant de l'excitation d'être offert à celui qu'il aimait, impuissant et totalement soumis.

« CINQ ! »

La dernière fut la plus forte et lui tira une larme. Jack s'approcha du visage de Ianto et lui déposa de tendres baisers à la base de la nuque, remontant vers le lobe de son oreille qu'il suça durant quelques secondes. Dans le même temps, il avait passé sa main entre le mur et le corps de son amant et s'était saisi de la verge tendue de désir de son jeune amant.

Ianto gémit de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la main de Jack aller et venir sur son sexe. Jack accéléra et sa pression se fit plus forte. Ianto haletait de plaisir. Il était au bord de la jouissance lorsque Jack s'arrêta net, lâchant son sexe.

« Jack » supplia t-il

« Pas encore « bébé » ! »

Jack remonta ses mains le long de ses flancs et vint s'emparer des tétons, les pinçant, les malaxant, tirant dessus et les lâchant. Ianto se trémoussait de plaisir, gémissant. Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière et Jack l'embrassa de nouveau bestialement, prenant sa bouche, tirant sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ianto était de nouveau sur le point de jouir, son corps était traversé par des tressaillements, mais une fois encore, Jack lui refusa ce plaisir.

« Je t'en prie Jack ! » implora t-il de nouveau.

« Non, pas encore »

Jack lui embrassa le sillon formé par ses omoplates et descendit lentement avec sa langue jusqu'au creux des reins de son amant. Il s'accroupit et s'empara des deux lobes de ses fesses avec ses mains. Il les malaxait et alternait de petites gifles, des caresses et des baisers. Puis il écarta ses fesses et déposa un baiser sur son orifice. Sa langue commença à l'humidifier, passant et repassant sur les plis serrés et titillant son intimité au rythme des gémissements de plaisir de Ianto. Il s'arrêta et inséra son majeur dans sa bouche y déposant assez de salive pour lubrifier l'entrée. Il caressa cet anneau avec son doigt le faisant tourner autour, appuyant en son centre pour l'assouplir. Ianto gémissait de plus en plus bruyamment et poussa un cri de plaisir lorsque Jack inséra son majeur jusqu'à la seconde phalange. Il le retira immédiatement ce qui fit grimacer le jeune homme de douleur. Il réinséra son doigt et commença à le bouger doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Il effectuait des ronds afin d'agrandir l'accès et de le préparer à la future pénétration. Ianto bougeait en rythme, poussant son bassin vers le bas en même temps que Jack le pénétrait. Sa jouissance était proche à nouveau. Ianto priait pour que Jack le laisse jouir. Cette absence de libération commençait à lui faire mal, mais chaque montée de plaisir qui suivait était multipliée par deux. Malheureusement pour le Gallois, Jack la lui refusa une nouvelle fois.

« La prochaine sera la bonne « bébé ». Je vais te prendre brutalement. Ça fera mal au début, mais je te jure que le plaisir sera au-delà de tes espérances, tu comprends ? » lui demanda Jack

« Oui Monsieur »

« Bien, très bien Ianto. Si jamais tu as trop mal et que tu veux que j'arrête, tu me diras le mot d'alerte. »

« C'est quoi Jack ? »

« Tu le sais très bien « bébé ». Tu as lu le livre, quel est-il ? » L'interrogea t-il.

« Rouge ? »

« Très bien. Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui Monsieur » lui répondit-il à la fois envieux et inquiet.

Jack écarta les pieds de Ianto avec les siens et se positionna entre ses jambes. Il prit son sexe dur et tendu et le posa à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant. Il posa son autre main sur la hanche et le pénétra en une seule fois. Ianto hurla de douleur. Jack enserra le torse de son amant et poussa ses reins encore plus pour faire entrer son sexe en entier et s'immobilisa. Ianto haletait rapidement, la douleur était insupportable.

« Ça sera rapide mais intense » lui rappela t-il. « N'oublie pas le mot d'alerte Ianto ! »

Jack se retira entièrement d'un seul coup et se guidant d'une main le pénétra de nouveau entièrement jusqu'à qu'il sente les fesses de Ianto buter contre son bas ventre. Ianto cria de nouveau, il était à deux doigts de crier le mot d'alerte. Jack commença à se mouvoir rapidement et avec force faisant claquer son ventre contre les fesses de son amant, lâchant des râles de plaisir à chaque coup de butoir. Petit à petit, la douleur du déchirement laissa place au plaisir. Le gland de Jack butait contre la paroi de son fondement lançant des éclairs de chaleur qui partait de ses entrailles jusque dans sa tête. Ianto ne savait plus où il était. Jack tout en continuant de le posséder s'empara du sexe de Ianto et le masturba sans ménagement.

« Jouis pour moi « bébé » ! » lui ordonna t-il.

Ianto qui n'en pouvant plus fut secoué de tremblements de plaisir absolu. Il se libéra de toute la tension sexuelle accumulée depuis plusieurs minutes, hurlant le nom de son amant. Jack donna deux coups de reins supplémentaires et suivit son amant dans une jouissance rarement atteinte avec Ianto.

Les jambes de Ianto avaient lâché et il n'était plus retenu que par sa cravate, à demi inconscient. Jack se retira et soutint son amant par la taille tandis que de son autre main, il détachait un des poignets, libérant son partenaire de ses entraves.

Il le porta jusque sur la couchette et l'allongea dessus. Il vint se caler derrière lui, son torse contre son dos, ses jambes épousant parfaitement celles rempliées de Ianto. Il le prit dans ses bras et déposa de nombreux baisers sur son épaule et à la base de son cou pour le détendre. Ianto était épuisé. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger ni de parler. Jack était dans un état proche de celui de son partenaire. Ils s'assoupirent ensemble un moment.

Lorsque Ianto ouvrit les yeux, il mit un moment à se rappeler où il se trouvait et ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se tourna vers Jack, réveillé depuis un moment et toujours calé dans son dos et lui fit un timide sourire.

« Ça va Ianto ? » lui demanda t-il.

Jack n'avait plus ce regard de prédateur. C'était maintenant un regard remplit d'inquiétude et d'interrogation qu'il lui lançait.

« Ça va Jack »

« Ça t'as plu ? » l'interrogea t-il anxieux.

« Et toi ? » lui répondit-il

« Ma question n'était pas celle là Ianto, ça m'a plu oui, beaucoup, mais je te demandais si cela t'avait plu à toi. » le sermonna t-il un peu.

Rougissant, Ianto fit oui de la tête.

« Serais-tu prêt à recommencer l'expérience ? »

Devant l'air horrifié que lui lança le jeune homme, Jack modifia sa demande.

« Je ne te demande pas de le faire de cette façon à chaque fois, mais serais-tu prêt à recommencer à l'occasion ? »

« À l'occasion, je veux bien Jack. J'avoue que j'ai eu peur. Ce fut douloureux, parfois vraiment déplaisant, mais j'ai ressenti un plaisir sans nom à la fin. »

« Vous satisfaire est notre priorité, Monsieur Jones » murmura Jack à l'oreille de son amant.

FIN


End file.
